1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of jewelry findings and in particular to attachment means which are used to retain a charm on a bracelet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, jewelry findings which are used to retain a charm on a bracelet are comprised of clasps and various hook arrangements by which the charm is retained on the bracelet. In most conventional attachment means, the attachment is fixed and the charm can only be located at a preselected place on the bracelet. In embodiments where the attachment means are located adjacent the interior surface of the bracelet, the charm is somewhat obstructed from view. In embodiments where the attachment is placed closer to the top or exposed surface of the bracelet, the attachment may obscure a portion of the top surface.
Therefore, there is a significant need for a finding or charm attachment means which can removably retain a charm on a bracelet in a manner which permits the attachment and the charm to be placed at any desired location along the length of the bracelet and further attaches the charm in a manner wherein it is fully visible while at the same time not obscuring a portion of the top surface of the bracelet.